Mas Chanyeol
by FireCracker56
Summary: (Short Story of CHANBAEK) "Jadi gimana? Kamu mau kan jadi pacar saya?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap aneh pria dihadapannya. Serius deh, mereka bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan pria yang Baekhyun yakini berusia lebih tua darinya itu sudah memintanya jadi pacar! Yang benar saja! {chanbaek;yaoi/ Non-Baku}
1. First sight

Mas Chanyeol

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **©Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi gimana? Kamu mau kan jadi pacar saya?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap aneh pria dihadapannya. Serius deh, mereka bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan pria yang Baekhyun yakini berusia lebih tua darinya itu sudah memintanya jadi pacar?!

Yang benar saja!

"Eh, umm... siapa nama Mas tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun, agak tidak yakin dengan namanya saat pria itu memperkenalkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Oh oke. Jadi begini Mas Chanyeol, kita kan baru kenal beberapa jam. Masa Mas tiba-tiba minta saya jadi pacarnya."

Baekhyun heran. Kok ada ya orang yang baru kenal sekian jam, tau-tau ngajakin jadi pacar. Nembaknya pun gak ada romantis-romantisnya. Formal.

Ya wajar si Mas Chanyeol orang kantoran, udah pasti berwibawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun cuma anak kuliahan yang kebetulan nyasar ke _seven eleven di_ deket kampus.

"Ya bisa aja, saya tertarik sama kamu. Kamu manis, dan saya suka." Jawab Mas Chanyeol

 _'Lugas bener jawabnya. Pasti perayu ulung. Tapi kok muka ku anget-anget gitu ya.'_

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, karena saya percaya dengan _love at the first sight."_

"Ya ampun, Mas... gini-"

 _'Udah tua, tapi masih percaya sama cinta pandangan pertama? Ckckck, kasian banget, masa remajanya pasti suram.'_

"Oh, atau kamu keberatan dengan ide saya?"

Baekhyun hanya bergeming. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, karena dia pun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini semua terlalu mendadak, membuat kinerja otaknya melambat sepersekian persen.

Memang si Mas Chanyeol itu ganteng, pembawannya dewasa banget, kalo diliat-liat umurnya juga masih pertengahan dua puluhan. Tapi... ya tetap saja. Buat anak kuliahan kaya Baekhyun, pacaran sama orang yang udah kerja itu gak masuk ke dalam kamus berpacaran ala Baekhyun.

karena pasti sebagian orang, akan bilang kalau Baekhyun pacaran sama Om-Om. Padahal umur juga paling hanya terpaut 5-7 tahun.

Perspektif orang suka aneh memang.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung menikah saja?"

BAJIGUR!

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memaki pria dihadapannya ini. Pacaran saja enggan, apalagi nikah?!

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Efek teaser Baekhyun begini amat yaa 😭 selesai liat teaser langsung buka app doct, dan ketik ini secara kilat

Ini cuma short story, dan akan agak manis2 gula jawa nantinya! ;semoga. Agak ragu sebenernya buat publish ini di ffn hehehe faktor utamanya adalah ffn sekarang sepi pengunjung, dan lagi jumlah cerita ini gak lebih dari 400 kata ;3 timpang banget sama kebanyakan cerita di ffn yang sampe 3k.. but it's okey lah ya..

Saya coba dengan penulisan gaya baru ehehe ini juga efek kebanyakan main di wattpad ;3 jadinya suka sama panggilan 'Mas Mas' wqwq

kalo review banyak bakal dilanjut secepatnya!

See You, review please!

 **Sign,**

 **Frckr56**


	2. Loh Mas!

**Mas Chanyeol**

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **Firecracker56**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkuliahan hari ini sudah selesai. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan Baekhyun berencana buat tidur sesampainya dia di kos-an.

Tapi, rencana tinggal rencana. Ketika mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang tak asing sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu satpam dikampusnya.

"Loh Mas?! Kok ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Ya jelas bingung. Gak ada angin, gak ada hujan tau-tau pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu ini sudah ada dikampusnya.

"Oh, hallo Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kok Mas ada disini si?"

"Jemput kamu." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hehh?"

"Sudah ayo masuk mobil. Mas antar kamu sampai kos-an, atau kamu mau makan dulu?"

Baekhyun tergagap menanggapi pertanyaan beruntun pria itu.

"Eh, Mas gak usah. Kos-an saya deket banget kok dari kampus."

"Deket? Kalo begitu kamu temani Mas makan ya, Mas belum makan siang, hari ini."

Baekhyun tidak meng-iyakan, namun juga tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol menggiring tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

Setelah mengenal Chanyeol selama satu minggu ini, Baekhyun mulai paham kalau pria itu memiliki sifat seenaknya, namun juga perhatian disaat bersamaan. Mereka juga sempat bertukar nomor malam itu, dan melakukan chat cukup intens, namun isi obrolan selalu didominasi oleh Chanyeol.

Pria berperawakan tinggi itu berusia 26 tahun, dan bekerja sebagai manager disebuah perusahaan swasta. Hanya itu yang Baekhyun tau.

Sisanya, Chanyeol masih terasa agak asing, meskipun sudah sering terlibat dalam obrolan yang cukup intens.

"Gimana kuliah kamu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Baik kok."

"Kamu semester berapa si sekarang?"

"Udah masuk semester 5 Mas." Jawab Baekhyun

"Hemm, berarti tinggal 3 semester lagi ya." Gumam Chanyeol yang tertangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun.

"Kenapa emangnya Mas?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kamu mau kan nikah sama saya?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan kali ini menyempatkan untuk menatap Baekhyun sepersekian detik untuk melihat reaksinya.

 _'Ya ampun, topiknya gak berubah sama sekali ya dari kemarin.'_

"Kok Mas ngebet banget si mau nikahin saya?"

"Kamu manis si, saya suka. Kalo gak cepet-cepet dinikahi, takut kamunya diambil orang."

"Emangnya saya mau nikah sama Mas?"

"Loh, memangnya kamu gak mau? Saya pikir kamu setuju sama ide saya kemarin, soalnya kamu kan gak jawab apa-apa."

"Diem bukan berarti setuju kan Mas?"

"Tapi kalo kamu diem kan Mas jadi gak tau kamu maunya apa."

"Jadi kamu gak mau nikah sama Mas nih?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Bukan gitu!" sergah Baekhyun merasa posisinya serba salah.

Nerima gengsi, nolak sayang.

"Oke, berarti mau ya."

"Terserah ah!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa gemas melihat Baekhyun yang kesal karena ulahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Umur saya masih 21 tahun Mas. Masih banyak mimpi yang belum kesampean, saya belum ada pikiran buat nikah muda juga si. Masih mau seneng-seneng." Ucap Baekhyun

"Loh, memang kalau sudah menikah gak bisa seneng-seneng? Kalo kamu nikahnya sama saya, kamu gak bakal saya kekang kok. Saya oke, kalau kamu memang mau lanjut kuliah ataupun kerja. Asalkan sempatkan waktu untuk saya aja."

"Kata-kata mu Mas, kaya sudah yakin 100% saya bakal mau nikah sama Mas nya."

"Harus yakin dong, kalo gak, ya mana mungkin kamu disini sama saya sekarang."

"Itu kan Mas Chanyeol yang maksa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tanda rasa kesalnya mulai tersulut kembali.

"Loh maksa gimana? Tadi saya kan minta kamu temani saya makan siang yang telat ini, dan kamu gak ada protes tuh."

 _'Ya, memang benar si. Tapi kan... Ah bodo lah!'_

"Ih, gak tau ah!"

"Gak boleh ngambek. Kalo ada yang gak kamu suka, tinggal bilang. Jangan diem aja, Mas kan gak bisa baca pikiran kamu sayang."

 _'Mati! Udah dipanggil sayang pula!'_

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

 **Wkwkwk yakin deh kalo cowoknya bukan Chanyeol kalian pasti udah ngeri dan geli duluan 'ini cowok apa si? Ngebet banget nikahin gue, kenal juga baru sebentar ckckck'**

 **Btw, pas bener ya rencana update saya sama keluarnya teaser Chanyeol hari ini kkkk~**

 **oh ya, saya mau klarifikasi sedikit tentang cerita ini, takutnya ada yang salah paham nanti jadi karakter Baekhyun disini gak ada hubungannya sama teaser cmbck dia kemarin yaa.. di cerita ini saya mau bikin Baekhyun cute-cute gitu soalnya**

 **Dan makasih banyak buat yang sudah review di chptr kemarin, agak gak nyangka si bakal ada yang baca cerita ini hehehe**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya untuk saya. Jangan pelit2 lah sama saya yaa eheheh**

 **See you**

 **Sign,**

 **Frckr56.**


	3. Kawan Lama

Mas Chanyeol

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated T

.

Firecracker56

.

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seperti mahasiswa kos pada umumnya, Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan diri pulang kerumah orang tua nya pada akhir pekan.

Lagipula, sabtu dan minggu itu waktu bersama keluarga kan?

Ya meskipun tidak rutin setiap minggu juga si ia pulang kerumah, padahal rumahnya juga masih dalam satu kota yang sama dengan kampusnya, hanya saja rasanya Baekhyun tidak kuat jika tiap pagi harus berdesak-desakkan di kereta, belum lagi mesti berurusan dengan kemacetan Ibukota, makanya dia lebih memilih untuk menyewa kamar dekat kampusnya.

Jadi setelah perkuliahan berakhir di pukul 10 pagi -karena setiap jumat hanya ada satu mata kuliah-, Baekhyun segera memesan ojek online untuk mengantarnya sampai stasiun kereta dekat kampus.

"Aku pulang~." Ucap Baekhyun ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eh, udah pulang kamu dek."

Itu Ibu Baekhyun, usianya sudah kepala lima tapi masih berjiwa muda.

Baekhyun sendiri merupakan anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Jadi ya jangan heran kalau keluarganya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'adek' atau 'dek'.

"Ada acara apa Bu? Kok masak banyak banget?"

"Oh itu, temen-temen kakak mu pada mau kumpul dirumah. Udah lama gak kumpul katanya."

"Siapa?"

"Temen SMP nya Mas Daehyun dulu, dek. Sering kok dulu main kesini."

Daehyun itu Kakak pertamanya, yang kedua namanya Mas Jiyong.

"Hemm, gak inget. Aku lupa."

"Yaudahlah, sana kamu masuk ke kamar. Ganti baju, kalo perlu mandi lagi, bau matahari kamu."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melenggang masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar kamarnya.

 _'Berisik banget si, ganggu orang tidur siang aja.'_

Merasa tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak lagi, dia memutuskan untuk bangun.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, lantaran masih setengah ngantuk, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Tenggorokkannya haus, butuh air putih.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara bariton itu menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang ingin ke dapur. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat lihat salah satu temen kakaknya yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Mas Chanyeol?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kok disini?" Tanya Baekhyun

 _Serasa de'javu._

"Dia temen Mas, kamu kenal Chanyeol dek?" Tanya Mas Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

Pria yang lebih muda cuma bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, namun tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari pria yang sudah mengisi harinya beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Aku kedapur dulu ya Mas." Ujar Baekhyun

Didapur Baekhyun menemukan Ibunya sedang menyiapkan es sirup untuk teman-teman kakaknya.

"Dek, kamu kenal sama Chanyeol?" Tanya Ibu yang sepertinya melihat kejadian tadi.

"Lumayan kenal, bu."

"Kok bisa? Kamu inget sama dia? Nak Chanyeol tuh sebenernya yang paling sering main ke rumah dulu loh. Hampir tiap libur main."

"Hahh? Masa si? Kok aku gak inget sama sekali ya, Bu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak ingat dengan wajah teman-temam kakaknya tadi.

"Kamu kan masih kecil dulu, jadi ya wajar lupa. Udah lama gak ketemu kan. Ibu aja pangling. Dewasa banget sekarang, ganteng juga."

Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria saja untuk menanggapi perkataan Ibunya.

Sambil termenung, Baekhyun berpikir, itu berarti dia dan Mas Chanyeol bukan orang yang asing-asing banget dong?

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

GENGSS! TEASER LAY DIRILIS DONGGGG!!

AKHIRNYAA, SETELAH PENANTIAN PANJANG KITA BISA LIAT LAY DI COMEBACK EXO :'))

SAYA TERHARU HUHUHU

Btw, saya mau kasih tau kalau cerita ini juga saya **PUBLISH** di akun Wattpad saya, id nya : **mayndot89**

Jadi jangan heran ya kalau ketemu cerita yang sama di lapak sebelah :) saya lebih aktif di wattpad juga soalnya ehehehe

Jangan lupa buat tinggalin review yaa~

 **See You and Sig** **n,**

 **Frckr56**


	4. Badan Saya Berotot loh

**Mas Chanyeol**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated T**

 **Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Kok Mas gak bilang si kalau temennya Mas Daehyun." Ujar Baekhyun

"Biar surprises dong."

"Hahaha..."

Baekhyun cuma bisa tertawa garing.

Kejutan katanya, hahaha. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup kaget dengan fakta bahwa Mas Chanyeol adalah temen dari kakaknya, belum lagi kenyataan kalau ternyata pria itu cukup sering berkunjung kerumahnya dulu.

"Tapi saya kok gak inget sama Mas ya."

"Ya wajar si kamu lupa, saya beda sama yang dulu. Ibu kamu aja sampai pangling"

"Mas operasi plastik?!" Ujar Baekhyun kaget.

"Ngaco!"

"Ya, habisnya jawabnya begitu."

"Bukan, saya gak pernah operasi plastik. Ngaco aja kamu kalo ngomong. Berat badan saya pas SMP dulu agak berlebih, jadi ya begitu."

"Gendut maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap kedepan.

"Masa si? Kok saya gak percaya ya. Maksudnya sekarang aja mas kurus gini, masa iya pernah gendut."

"Saya gak kurus. Badan saya berotot loh." Chanyeol menjawab sembari memukul-mukul lengannya yang tertutup oleh kemeja panjangnya.

Baekhyun berdecak ketika mendengar jawaban narsis Chanyeol.

"Gak percaya, mau liat?"

"Apa si Mas."

Baekhyun hanya menggerutu sambil memincingkan matanya dengan gusar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lucu kamu."

Chanyeol tertawa melihat respon Baekhyun, yang menurutnya lucu. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk megacak rambut coklat yang terlihat sangat sehat.

"Iih jangan begitu, berantakan."

"Eh eh, berduaan aja kalian. Ayo masuk, makan dulu, Ibu udah siapin makannya di meja makan."

Itu suara Ibu Baekhyun. Wanita itu berdiri dekat pintu sambil tersenyum manis melihat interaksi kedua anak tersebut.

"Ayo masuk, Baekhyun ajak Mas Chanyeol nya makan ya."

"Iya bu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam rumah. Masih banyak teman-teman kakaknya yang berkumpul diruang tamu.

"Wahh, ada yang lagi kasmaran nih kayanya."

"Jangan lupa PJ nya ya Yeol."

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Teman-teman Kakaknya sudah pulang sejak tadi, kecuali Mas Chanyeol.

"Jangan-jangan Mas deketin saya karena tau saya adek nya Mas Daehyun ya?"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada, memicingkan matanya. Interogasi masih terus berlanjut rupanya.

Saat ini mereka berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu mobil miliknya dan Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan pria tersebut.

"Engga kok."

"Atau Mas udah suka sama saya dari dulu. Dari jaman Mas masih SMP?"

"Ck, kebanyakan nonton sinetron kamu."

"Ya terus kenapa? Saya penasaran aja, masa ada orang yang baru kenal berapa jam langsung nembak, eh beberapa saat kemudian ngajak nikah. Serem tau."

"Saya nyeremin gitu maksudnya?"

Baekhyun cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. Jujur lebih baik daripada bohong kan.

Pria itu menghela napas dengan kasar, "Sana masuk. Udah malam."

"Jawab dulu."

"Nanti, sekarang masuk. Udah malam."

"Ishh, yaudah Mas hati-hati dijalan. Saya masuk dulu."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

.

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Mas...**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Apa?

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Kenapa?**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Apanya?

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Yang tadi...**

 **Mas~**

 **P**

 **P**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Masih aja ya pembahasannya

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **saya penasaran :(**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Saya kan pernah kasih tau kamu alasannya

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **seriously mas :( masa iya karena saya manis doang -_-**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Yasudah kalau gak percaya

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Mas**

 **Jangan2 mas suka saya dari jaman mas SMP ya????**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Ngaco. saya gak suka sama anam SD yang lari2an pakai celana dalam doang.

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **MASSSS!!!**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Apa? kamu mau liat otot saya? gratis kok (:

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **MASSS!!**

*From : Mas Chanyeol

Sudah malam. tidur

Good night :)

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Kasian Chanyeol, ganteng2 disangka oplas ckckck .

saya lagi semangat sama cerita ini, makanya update cepet terus wqwqwq

saya putuskan buat tambahin fake chat chanbaek di ffn meskipun bukan dalam format foto, dan cuma lewat teks aja. soalnya kan ffn gak bisa masukin foto yaa

kalau mau lihat versi fake wa aslinya, bisa cek IG/wattpad saya. username nya ada di bio saya yaa

Jangan lupa tinggalin review nya yaa~ chapter kemarin yang review dikit, gara2 gak ada moment chanbaek kah? wqwq

 **see you, sign**

 **frckr56**


	5. Masnya Kangen Nanti

Mas Chanyeol

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Rated T

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

.

.

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kok muka mu pucet banget, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya wajah Baekhyun tampak sangat pucat, ditambah lagi lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Kurang tidur, Mas." Jawab Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam mobil Chanyeol yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kampusnya. Suhu mobil yang sejuk ditambah langit yang agak mendung, benar-benar mendukung Baekhyun untuk lanjut tidur.

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya, tugas lagi numpuk banget." Ucap Baekhyun.

Matanya benar-benar berat. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidur saat hari hampir fajar. Rekornya adalah hari ini. Tidur jam 3 pagi padahal tau kalau kelas dimulai pukul 8.

"Jangan dibiasakan tidur larut. Gak baik."

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Daripada diteror sama temen sekelompok."

Baekhyun cuma bisa mendengus sebal. Serius deh, dia juga gak mau kurang tidur kaya gini, apalagi bikin matanya bengkak karena kurang tidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, teman sekelompoknya bener-bener rese. Untuk bagiannya saja Baekhyun sampai harus merevisi isinya sampai empat kali.

Entah Baekhyun yang bego, atau temennya yang terlalu berlebihan tentang hal perfectsionis.

"Kamu ambil jurusan apa si?"

"Hubungan Internasional, Mas."

"Serius? Wah, kerjaannya nanti jalan-jalan keluar negeri dong berarti?"

"Ck, yakali Mas."

"Loh, kan jobdesk nya anak HI begitu. Jadi diplomat?"

"Saya, gak minat."

"Kenapa memangnya? Itu pekerjaan idaman kan?"

"Idaman untuk orang lain, engga buat saya. Ribet. Ngurus jam tidur sendiri aja belum bener, disuruh ngurus negara. Bisa kacau."

Chanyeol cuma terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang ketus itu.

"Barangkali akhirnya kamu jadi diplomat, rejeki ya gak boleh ditolak dong."

"Yakin mau saya jadi diplomat? Nanti saya tinggal pergi, Masnya kangen lagi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya penuh goda ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lucu banget si. Jadi pengen cium."

"Mesum!"

Chanyeol cuma cengar-cengir gak jelas saat Baekhyun memukul lengannya dengan keras.

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

"Kan udah gue bilang kalo ngerasa gak sehat ya gak perlu masuk."

"Tapi kan presentasi kelompok, Jong."

"Daripada lu ngerepotin gue kaya gini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Temannya bernama Kim Jongin. Sahabat karibnya di kampus. Nyebelin anaknya, tapi care banget.

"Udah keluar sana, daripada disini ngomel mulu. Ganggu istirahat gue aja."

"Gimana gue gak ngomel, lo itu pingsan didepan mata gue, oncom!"

"Iya iya, bawel banget si!"

Jongin cuma berdecak kesal melihat tingkah temennya. Yang lemas terbaring di kasur UKS kampus tapi mulutnya masih bisa berdebat.

"Anterin gue pulang aja Jong."

"Yakin? Masih pusing gak?"

"Makin pusing kalo gue disini berdua doang sama lo. Berisik, ngomel mulu, jadi mending pulang."

"Gak tau diri emang nih anak."

Baekhyun cuma terkekeh, saat Jongin menjitak kepalanya. Namun tidak menolak saat Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan ke lengan miliknya.

.

.

.

From : Mas Chanyeol

Kamu udah pulang? Mau saya jemput?

To : Mas Chanyeol

Engga usah Mas. Saya udah pulang dari tadi :D

From : Mas Chanyeol

Tumben cepat.

To : Mas Chanyeol

Iyaa :( tadi aku gak enak badan jadi pulang duluan.

20 menit berlalu, tapi tidak kunjung ada balasan dari Chanyeol. Tanda centang biru sudah terlihat, artinya pesannya sudah dibaca.

Tapi kok tumben ya gak balas pesanku.

Sibuk kali ya.

"Siapa Baek?" Tanya Jongin

"Temen."

Jongin cuma menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Mungkin malas menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

"Lo kok gak balik si?"

"Ngusir ceritanya?"

"Ck, kan lu cuma gue suruh anter pulang. Kenapa malah ngetem disini ampe sejam lebih. Pake tidur pula."

"Yaelah, ama temen kok pamrih banget. Nyokap lo aja gak masalah gue disini."

Baru saja Baekhyun mau membalas kalimat konfrontasi Jongin, suara mobil dihalaman rumahnya membuat atensinya teralihkan.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun cuma bisa angkat bahu, tanda kalau dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang datang.

Lalu semuanya terjawab, saat pria yang dikenal Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Loh?!"

"Udah sehat? Tadi katanya gak enak badan."

"E-eh iya Mas.. kok..."

"Saya langsung pulang pas kamu bilang gak enak badan. Sekarang udah mendingan?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dirumahnya.

"Wah-Wah gebetan baru nih, Baek."

Jongin bersandar di kusen pintu sambil cengengesan melihat Baekhyun dan juga pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Siapa?"

"Eh, Mas kenalin, ini Jongin, temen kampus ku."

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Ehehehe baru bisa update setelah seminggu berurusan sama tugas yang menumpuk bagai gunung.

serius gengs, apa yang dialami Baekhyun diatas juga terjadi sama saya huhuhu kena revisi sampe 4x sama temen sendiri. itu baru bahan presentasi, bukan skripsi loh tapi revisinya udah kaya skripsi beneran huhuhu

btw, saya ada nambahin sesuatu di bagian akhir chapter 4 kemarin. di cek yaaa!

silahkan tinggalkan review nya yaaa! kali aja kalo review banyak, besok saya update lagi hehehe

see you

 **sign,**

 **frckr56**


	6. Pacaran

**Mas Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sabtu depan kamu ada acara gak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Restoran cepat saji dimana mereka makan saat ini terdapat cukup banyak pengunjung.

"Kenapa memangnya Mas?" Tanya Baekhyun balik sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Mas mau ajak kamu ke rumah Mas."

"Heh?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kerumah Mas Chanyeol? Ketemu orangtua Mas dong?"

"Iya."

Astaga, gerak cepet banget Mas Chanyeol. Baru kenal sebulan udah diajak ketemu orangtua.

"Ehm, emangnya gak kecepetan ya Mas?"

Chanyeol mengertukan kening tidak suka, "Kamu sadar gak kalau dari awal pertemuan kita kamu selalu sebut kata 'kecepetan'?"

"Memangnya menurut Mas ini, kita gak kecepetan?"

Chanyeol menghela napas mencoba untuk sabar, dan memberi pengertian pada pria mungil yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya.

"Engga."

"Tapi buat saya ini kecepetan Mas. Maksudnya, kita bahkan baru kenal beberapa minggu. Tapi Mas udah ngajak aku nikah terus. Mas bahkan gak ngajak aku pacaran, tau-tau ngajak nikah gimana aku gak bilang ini kecepetan?"

"Jadi kamu keberatan?"

"Jelas!"

Baekhyun menyentak dengan suara cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh pengunjung restoran.

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Baekhyun, umur Mas udah 26 tahun, Mas pikir udah bukan lagi waktunya untuk pacar-pacaran."

"Tapi saya baru 21!"

Bener-bener deh, masa iya Mas Chanyeol gak peka dikasih kode keras begitu?! Pantesan nge'jomlo mulu, ck.

"Dan?"

"Saya belum pernah pacaran."

"Okey?"

"Saya mau pacaran!"

"Sama saya?"

Tanya Chanyeol lagi namun dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan mata meledek yang tampak menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Terserah Mas, terserah."

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sunyi. Kedua pemuda beda umur itu sama-sama enggan untuk membuka suara, yang terdengar hanya lantunan musik klasik dari radio mobil.

Baekhyun masih merasa jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol di restoran tadi. Namun dia lebih jengkel lagi begitu menyadari kelakuannya yang secara terang-terangan minta diajak pacaran oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi... Kita pacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Ya, terserah Mas."

Jujur aja, Baekhyun agak merasa canggung. Atmosfir mobil yang biasanya menyenangkan berubah menjadi kaku setelah kejadian di restoran tadi. Padahal bukan suatu hal yang penting-penting banget kan?

"Kalo terserah saya, ya Mas maunya gak pake pacaran. Tapi kamu gak setuju kan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, rasanya malas sekali untuk bahas masalah ini. Tapi memang harus dihadapi kan?

"Jalanin dulu aja deh Mas. Kita kan juga baru kenal beberapa minggu, meskipun Mas temennya Mas Daehyun, tapi kita kan belum pernah.. eumm... apa ya..."

"Saya ngerti kok. Maaf ya udah bikin kamu gak nyaman."

"Mas... gak marah kan?"

"Hemm? Engga kok, saya ngerti. Kita jalanin aja dulu seperti kata kamu tadi."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Chanyeol.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa menit akhirnya mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, namun kondisi rumah Baekhyun terlihat sudah sepi.

"Makasih ya Mas, saya masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu disisi tubuhnya.

"Baek."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Mas boleh peluk kamu ya?"

HEHHH?!

.

.

.

 **Modus lu ceye wkwk**

 **jangan lupa review yaa**

 **thanks and sign**

 **frckr56_**


	7. Chanyeol Junior

**Mas Chanyeol**

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

 **Rated T**

 **Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Apartemen milik Chanyeol ternyata terletak tidak jauh dari kampus Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya perlu waktu sekitar 20 menit perjalanan dari kampusnya untuk sampai ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Rencananya mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan menghabisi akhir pekan ini. Ya itu bakal terealisasikan beberapa saat yang lalu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kalau dompetnya tertinggal di apartemennya.

"Kamu ikut saya keatas ya." Ujar Chanyeol saat mereka tiba di basement apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, "Ngapain?"

"Temenin saya ambil dompet lah."

"Emangnya harus banget ditemenin ya? Kan itu apartemen Mas sendiri."

"Memang, tapi saya gak tega ninggalin kamu sendirian di parkiran mobil. Jadi ikut keatas aja ya?"

"Engga deh, saya disini aja."

 _Ngeri diapa-apain ah sama Mas Chanyeol hehehu_

"Tapi saya takut."

"Takut?"

 _Umur doang yang tua ya Mas. Tapi masuk ke rumah sendiri aja takut, ckckck._

"Iya saya takut kamu diculik orang, kamu manis banget si hari ini."

 _BANGCIIAD! MODUS MULU MAS NYA!_

 _Eh tapi kok pipiku anget-anget gitu yaa_

.

.

.

"Ini beneran kamu Mas?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang ia lihat.

"Iyalah."

"Ih, koo lucu banget si. Gemesin banget."

"Sekarang masih kok."

Baekhyun cuma memutar bola mata malas. Gemesin? Serius deh, yang ada tuh muka bikin kesel mulu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat foto kanak-kanak Chanyeol. Pantes saja dia tidak mengenalinya, meskipun kata Ibu Mas Chanyeol sering main kerumah saat masih SMP dulu. Ternyata benar-benar berbeda.

"Beda gemesinnya. Kalo pas masih kecil Mas gemesinnya bikin pengen cium, kalo sekarang bikin kesel." Ucap Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalo mau cium sinilah. Dengan senang hati saya kasih."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Saya? Mesum? Yang bener? Kan kamu yang bahas-bahas masalah cium-mencium."

"Saya maunya kan cium Mas versi kecilnya, bukan yang versi nyebelin begini."

"Yaudah ayo kita bikin Chanyeol junior, biar bisa kamu cium sepuasnya."

"Mas Chanyeol ih mulutnya kotor banget si!"

Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa kepunggung Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membuat minuman untuk dirinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol cuma tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun atas ucapannya barusan.

"Enggalah, saya cuma bercanda kok. Saya gak mau melakukan hal-hal yang belum legal untuk dilakukan."

Chanyeol meletakkan jus jeruk yang telah ia buat untuk Baekhyun diatas meja ruang tamu. Kemudian duduk tepat disebalah Baekhyun yang masih memegang album foto miliknya.

"Prett, kemarin aja minta peluk saya mulu."

"Ya kalo sebatas peluk masih wajar kan? Hemm, cium juga si.. sini kalau mau saya cium, gratis kok."

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar, siap menyambut kehadiran Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Namun bukannya mendapat pelukan ataupun senyum malu-malu Chanyeol justru mendapat cubitan keras di lengan kanannya.

"Arrghhh, sakit~~"

.

.

.

 **Author Note** :

Hallo temen-temen, setelah kemarin saya sempat unpublish sebagian cerita ini karena ada sedikit masalah sama penulis dilapak sebelah, akhirnya saya republish ulang ceritanya.

Dan penulis dilapak sebelah sudah mengkonfirmasi langsung kesaya, dan dia bilang tidak pernah baca cerita saya, dan dia juga kaget begitu baca cerita saya yang memang mirip dengan cerita baru punyanya.

Ya, mungkin memang kepala saya isinya ide2 mainstream ya, sampai bisa sama begitu (T.T)

masalahnya udah clear si, dia udah jelasin alur cerita yang bakal dia buat, dan udah rela merubah sebagian kalimat di ceritanya yang sama persis sama cerita ini.

Makasih untuk semua pengertian dan ucapan semangatnya ya!

 **see u, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA GENGS!**

 **Sign, Frckr56.**


	8. Kecupan

Mas Chanyeol

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Rated T

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Gue balik duluan ya Jong."

Pamit Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sekilas.

"Oke, hati-hati ya. Hubungin gue kalo Mamas lo macem-macem" ucap Jongin dengan muka cengengesan miliknya.

Sementara Baekhyun cuma memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan Jongin, sebelum akhirnya duduk dikursi penumpang mobil Chanyeol.

"Mas jadi main ke rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun

Rencana awalnya memang Chanyeol hanya akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya, namun rencana tersebut berubah ditengah jalan saat Chanyeol menghubunginya kalau dia akan mampir kerumah menemui Ibu nya.

"Kamu deket banget ya sama temen mu itu."

Ditanya apa, jawabnya apa.

"Jongin? Deket lah, deket banget malah. Temen sohib saya dari awal ospek di kampus. Kenapa emangnya Mas?"

"Hemm? Gak apa-apa, cuma saya agak gak nyaman aja liat kamu pelukan sama dia."

Baekhyun? Cuma bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengomentari kebiasannya itu.

"Saya sama Jongin cuma temen kok Mas. Gak perlu merasa gak nyaman deh." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya agak cemburu itu.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol terfokus mengendarai mobilnya, sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk menutup mulut karena suasana yang mendadak gloomy.

"Mas jadi kerumah saya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terasa asing tersebut.

"Jadi kok, Mas kangen masakan Ibu kamu."

"Preet."

"Saya serius loh."

"Gak percaya saya. Awas aja kalo cari muka sama Ibu."

"Loh kenapa emangnya?"

"Ya gak boleh pokoknya."

"Masa saya mau nikahin kamu, tapi saya gak boleh deket-deket sama Ibu kamu."

"Nikah apa si Mas? Pacaran juga baru berapa minggu. Udah bahas nikah-nikah aja."

"Kamu lupa? Kayanya saya memang ngajakin kamu nikah dari pertama ketemu di seven eleven deh." Ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun? Pria mungil itu memilih untuk pura-pura tidak dengar, karena sumpah kejadian di seven eleven adalah hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya.

Dan objek ke konyolannya malam itu, sedang berada dibalik kemudi yang akan membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Eh, Nak Chanyeol disini?" Ucap Ibu Baekhyun dengan heran. Pasalnya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun perihal Chanyeol yang akan datang kerumah.

"Ada yang kangen masakan Ibu katanya." Kata Baekhyun sambil lalu, meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum canggung kearah Ibunya.

"Halo, Bu."

Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyum canggung. Ya siapa yang gak canggung, kalau baru sampai depan rumah udah di celetukin 'ada yang kangen masakan Ibu.' Kesannya gimana gitu kan.

"Eh ayo Nak Chanyeol masuk. Kebetulan Ibu baru mau masak nih. Kamu suka sop ayam kan?"

"Eh suka kok Bu."

"Yaudah, Ibu balik ke dapur dulu ya. Duduk aja sana sama Baekhyun. Anggap rumah sendiri aja, gak usah sungkan ya Nak."

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sungkan ketika Ibu Baekhyun berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Kamu malu-maluin Mas aja si."

"Hehehe, santai aja kali Mas sama Ibu mah. Kaya baru kenal aja."

"Ya tapi kan tetep aja, gak ada basa-basi tau-tau minta makan. Kesannya kaya Mas gak punya uang aja kan." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini telah duduk bersisihan dengan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tamu.

Baekhyun cuma terkekeh saat melihat kerutan dikening Chanyeol yang menandakan kalau pria tersebut tengah jengkel. "Ya gak apa-apa, yang penting kan cuma keliatannya doang kan? Tapi saya yakin uang Mas pasti banyak."

"Ya memang lebih dari cukup si kalau buat resepsi nikah kita nanti, dan barangkali bisa sambil cicil rumah buat kita nanti kan."

"Loh? Mas bukannya punya apartemen ya?"

"Memang, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir bakal lebih baik setelah menikah tinggal di rumah yang benar-benar rumah. Biar lebih terasa kekeluargaannya."

"Kaya rumah saya ya Mas? Enak modelnya kaya dikampung gini. Gak keberisikan sama kendaraan kalo tengah malem."

Chanyeol cuma menganggukkan kepalanya, namun tangannya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengenggam jemari pria mungil yang telah disisinya beberapa bulan ini.

"Kamu mau kan nikah sama saya, nanti? Saya gak mau buang-buang waktu kalau kamu gak ada niat nikah sama saya." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun? Hanya terdiam, entah harus menjawab apa. Jika sebelumnya dia masih bisa menjawab dengan gamblang, saat ini, melihat pria didepannya menatap dirinya dengan lembut membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya mendadak lumpuh.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memajukkan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecup pipi kanannya, telah membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bagai dialiri listrik.

Sesaat mereka lupa dengan keberadaan Ibu Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

.

.

.

 **AYEAYEAYE~~**

 **Words nya 2x lipat dari biasanya loh anggap aja double update dalam satu chapter yaa**

 **Ada yang kangen Mas Chanyeol gak si? Wkwk kalo banyak yang kangen, besok saya update lagi (semoga kalo gak mager) wkwk**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!!**

 **Sign, Frckr56**


	9. on the way to LDR

Mas Chanyeol

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Rated T

Firecracker56

.

.

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Baekhyun kesal.

Ya meskipun mungkin kata kesal memang sudah menjadi nama belakangnya beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Handphone miliknya terus berdering sejak tadi, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dan juga pesan singkat yang dikirim ke nomornya.

Mungkin abai adalah hal yang tepat saat ini. Moodnya belum cukup baik untuk sekedar mendengar ocehan panjang dari kekasihnya, Mas Chanyeol.

Oh, ya tentu saja Baekhyun kesal. Dua hari berturut-turut mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi baru tadi kekasihnya itu beri kabar kalau dia harus bekerja dia luar kota selama beberapa waktu.

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa maklum kalau waktu yang dihabiskan jelas, namun saat ditanya akan berapa lama diluar kota, Chanyeol cuma bilang 'belum tahu.'

 **From : Mas Chanyeol**

 _Angkat telphone nya dong._ _Baek..._ _Mas gak suka kalau kamu diem begini.._ _Saya bisa kerumah kamu sekarang loh, kita bicarain ya._

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 _Gak usah. Besok ketemu aja._

Singkat padat dan jelas. Tapi ya memang harus begitu.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menarik perkataannya yang dulu pernah meledek teman kampus nya yang sedang bertengkar dan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya. Dianggap nya dulu, respon dari temannya itu sangat lah berlebihan karena selalu mengeluhkan hal-hal yang sama tiap harinya.

Baginya bila sudah menjalin hubungan maka kita harus menempatkan diri pada posisi dimana tidak menjadi egois, dan bisa menerima apapun keadaannya.

Tapi nyatanya?

Dirinya malah mengalaminya sendiri. Niatnya si gak mau terkesan kekanak-kanakan begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mood nya sudah meluncur bebas sampai kedasar bumi saat Mas Chanyeol mengabarinya kalau besok dia bakal pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

Besok loh! Keluar kota pula!

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak kesal baru diberi tahu sehari sebelum keberangkatannya, padahal dua hari berturut-turut mereka selalu menyempatkan diri buat pergi keluar meski hanya sekedar makan malam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan muka datarnya, bagaimanapun dia masih jengkel dengan Mas Chanyeol itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dibangku yang berada diteras rumah Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol yang duduk disisi Baekhyun.

"Maaf ya, Mas beneran lupa kasih tau kamu kemarin-kemarin." Ujar Chanyeol

Hening. Baekhyun belum berniat mengeluarkan suaranya dan masih mempertahankan muka jengkelnya.

"Jangan cemberut terus dong, jadi jelek kamu-"

"Ya habis Mas ngeselin si!"

"Ssst, jangan teriak. Malu sama Ibu kamu didalem."

Iya, memang Ibu Baekhyun juga sedang berada di rumah, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Biarin!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil menghembuskan napas pelan. Barangkali mensugesti diri agar menjadi lebih sabar dalam menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode merajuk seperti saat ini.

"Kamu maunya Mas gimana? Gak pergi keluar kota? Mas bisa dipecat nanti sama bos Mas. Kan gak lucu kalau dipecat cuma karena gak dibolehin pergi sama pacar."

"Pergi ya pergi aja!"

"Ya, memang Mas bakal tetep pergi si."

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan sinisnya kepada sang kekasih, yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Cuma empat hari kok, gak bakal lebih. Malah mungkin bisa lebih cepat baliknya kalau ternyata kerjaannya udah selesai kan?"

"Kok gak peka banget si ih, bukan masalah berapa lama Mas di luar kotanya, saya tuh kesel Mas ngabarin mau keluar kota sehari sebelum berangkat, padahal sebelumnya kita juga pergi sama-sama terus kok." Ujar Baekhyun

"Mas beneran lupa kemarin. Maafin ya."

Baekhyun cuma menghembuskan napas dengan keras, berusaha untuk menekan rasa kesalnya.

"Pesawatnya berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"Dua jam lagi. Kamu mau anterin Mas ke bandara?"

Gelengan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Saya ada kelas jam dua nanti."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah elusan dirambut Baekhyun dia berikan sambil tersenyum, "Udah gak marah kan?"

"Engga."

"Masih jutek tuh jawabnya."

"Iih, nyebelin banget si."

"Kan tuh kan, masih marah."

"Terserah Mas terserah!" Sungut Baekhyun kembali.

"Nanti kalau udah sampai bakal saya kabarin kok."

"Hemm"

"Jangan reject panggilan saya lagi. Kalau kangen saya repot."

"Gombal!"

"Memang."

Suara tawa Chanyeol menggema sangat keras dikuping Baekhyun. Bukannya terdengar merdu justru sangat menjengkelkan, sampai rasanya Baekhyun tidak ingin melewati empat hari kedepan tanpa suara ini.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

L **ama yaa ehehe Maapin saya yang suka PHP yaa ehehe**

 **Clue buat bab selanjutnya bakal dipenuhi oleh kegalauan seorang Baekhyun yang ditinggal mamas nya ke luar kota, ditunggu aja...**

 **J** **angan lupa komentar dan vote nya ya! Jangan pelit2 sama saya wkwk**

 **See you, sign**

 **Frckr56**


	10. The Real of LDR : Baekhyun

**Mas Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Firecracker56**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 ** _From : Mas Chanyeol_**

Saya berangkat ya, jangan rindu

 ** _To : Mas Chanyeol_**

Oke, hati-hati. Ngingetin diri sendiri, Mas? Paling nanti Mas nya yang kangen saya.

~oOo~

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Tepatnya sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke Kalimantan tadi pagi untuk mengurus pekerjaannya disana selama empat hari atau lebih, katanya si seperti itu.

Oke, sesi LDR sepenuhnya dimulai hari ini.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun gak terlalu paham di bidang apa Chanyeol bekerja, yang dia tahu hanyalah pria itu merupakan seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bergerak dibidang perkebunan, untuk spesifiknya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tahu, biar gak dianggap sebagai si kepo.

.

.

.

"Muka lo kenapa si? Asem bener." Tanya Jongin sambil memasukkan sesuap mie goreng ke mulutnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin kampus untuk menikmati jam kuliah yang kosong sembari mengisi perut yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi pagi.

Kondisi kantin yang masih sepi dikarenakan saat ini masih berlangsung jam kuliah, membuat Baekhyun dengan leluasa menumpahkan segala unek-uneknya kepada Jongin.

Baekhyun cuma mendengus sebal, "Lo tau, tapi lo masih nanya?"

"Yaelah, sensi bener lo kaya cewek PMS. Baru ditinggal dua hari sama Mamas nya udah sawan gini. Dulu aja jaim sok-sok gak mau sama doi."

"Ck, gue gak bakal uring-uringan kaya gini kalo dia kasih kabar ke gue. Lah ini? Boro-boro kasih kabar, WhatsApp nya aja ceklis satu. Gimana gak bete."

"Gak ada sinyal mungkin di Kalimantan."

"Serius deh, di Papua aja sekarang udah dapet sinyal masa iya Kalimantan engga."

"Ya tetep aja kan kalau Mamas lo perginya kepelosok, emang bakal tetep ada sinyal? Kita di Jakarta aja sering ilang sinyal, bro."

"Provider lo payah kali."

Sebenarnya curhat dengan Jongin sama sekali tidak banyak membantu. Bukannya memberi solusi dia justru terus mengoceh yang justru membuat hati semakin jengkel, yang sialnya ocehannya itu terkadang memang masuk akal dan benar.

"Gue cape chat dia dari kemarin." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Masih ceklis satu?"

Baekhyun cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. Malas untuk menjawab.

"Coba liat handphone lo."

Tanpa persetujuan dari si pemilik, cowok berkulit tan itu dengan segera mengotak-atik handphone milik sang sahabat. Sementara Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dan tidak cukup peduli dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan dengan handphone miliknya.

~oOo~

 ** _To : Mas Chanyeol_**

 ** _[15 Desember 2018, 01:48 PM]_**

P

P

P

Mas? Kamu udah sampe?

 ** _[08:21 PM]_**

 _Hallo, anybody here? Knock knock_

[ ** _09:17 PM]_**

Kenapa ceklis satu si?

[ ** _16 Desember 2018, 07:42 AM]_**

Morning ️

[ ** _10:05 AM]_**

Sombong sekali yang lagi kerja sambil liburan sampe gak ada kabar begini. Hemmmm

[ ** _17 Desmber 2018, 04:12 PM]_**

Serius loh Mas? Kamu gak ada kabar dari dua hari yang lalu.

 _Are you okey?_

~oOo~

"Ini beneran lo yang chat?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Eh, si bambang gak sopan ya! Baca-baca chat orang tuh!"

Dengan kecepatan ekstra, tangan Baekhyun segera merampas ponsel miliknya yang berada digenggaman tangan Jongin.

"Kok gue jijik si liat chat lo."

"Bawel."

"Wah-wah, baru pertama kali nih gue liat seorang Byun Baekhyun chat sok manis begitu ckckck..."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis namun tidak menghilangkan mimik muka gelinya yang tentu saja ditunjukkan kepada Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun? Dia cuma bisa mendesis tajam sebagai respon atas ucapan Jongin.

.

.

.

 ***cy_park27 snapgram***

 **Sepi. kemudian mulai merindu...**

-0o0-

 ** _To : Jongin_**

Jong, doi update snapgram

 ** _From : Jongin_**

Baru ada sinyal kali Mamas mu. Coba cek wa kali udah centang dua?

 ** _To : Jongin_**

No, masih ceklis satu.

 ** _From : Jongin_**

 ** _To : Jongin_**

 ** _From : Jongin_**

 _Sorry to say it._

Tapi kayanya lo diblock /

 ** _To : Jongin_**

.

.

.

 **saya agak bingung nih, karena di ffn gak bisa sisipkan foto jadi agak ribet ya, akhirannya harus ditulis dan kesannya jadi berantakan banget huhuhu**

 **kalau penasaran sama snapgramnya Chanyeol kalian bisa cek di wattpad ku atau instagram ku ya. nanti bakal ku update disana, biar tau aja :D**

 **terus saya putuskan buat memakai Indonesia sebagai latar tempat dan waktu. beberapa hari yang lalu saya adain vote di wattpad dan semuanya setuju untuk itu.**

 ** _hope you enjoy my story, sorry for typo yash! don't forget to give me some review, dear. love you *_**

 **Frckr56**


	11. The Real of LDR : Chanyeol

**Mas Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **Firecracker56**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Kenapa si lesu banget kayanya, Bang? Masih belum bisa hubungin dedek gemes mu itu?" Tanya seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut sedikit gondrongnya.

Namanya adalah Oh Sehun, junior Chanyeol dikantor. Meskipun junior, Sehun sama sekali tidak sungkan mengungkit masalah pribadi seniornya apalagi mem-bully -itu adalah spesialis seorang Oh Sehun- Chanyeol yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sohib dikantor.

"Emang secakep apa si dedek gemes lo itu, sampe bisa bikin seorang Park Chanyeol jadi senewen gini."

"Berisik!"

"Tuh kan, senewen lagi. Gue jadi kepo Bang, coba liat fotonya dong. Kali aja gua berminat ngelamar jadi PHO."

"Boleh, kalo lo siap harus kehilangan rambut gondrong lo itu." Ancam Chanyeol

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Oh Sehun cinta mati dengan rambut gondrongnya. Meski panjang rambutnya tidak pernah melebihi bahu,-dan bila sudah melebihi bahu maka pria itu akan sesegera mungkin memotongnya- tapi untuk seukuran pria yang bekerja di dalam gedung perkantoran itu merupakan suatu hal yang langka.

Untungnya lagi bagi Sehun, kantornya sekarang adalah milik Pamannya sendiri, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa takut untuk kehilangan pekerjannya saat ini hanya karena berambut gondrong.

"Eh tapi serius loh, gue penasaran sama dedek gemes lo itu Bang. Coba dong liat fotonya." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah penasaran, yang Chanyeol yakin hanya dibuat-buat.

Sambil berdecak Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya, mengutak-atik galeri kemudian mengangsurkan ponselnya kearah Sehun.

"Wah anjir, imut bener Bang dedek gemes lo. Kok bisa dapet model begini?"

"Adek temen SMP gue."

"Mending buat gue aja Bang dedek lo, kayanya jarak umur gue sama dia gak sejauh kaya lo deh."

"Terus aja bahas umur, Hun!"

Maki Chanyeol dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol diluar kota, pesawatnya dijadwalkan bakal berangkat kembali ke Jakarta pada pukul tiga sore, yang mana artinya masih ada empat jam tersisa sebelum keberangkatan pesawatnya.

Terhitung tiga hari sudah Chanyeol lalui diluar kota. Pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, dan itu hal yang bagus. Artinya Chanyeol bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun segera.

Omong-omong tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum mendengar kabarnya sejak hari pertamanya di Kalimantan. Bukan karena tidak saling menghubungi, tapi Chanyeol memilih jalur ekstream untuk membatasi komunikasinya dengan Baekhyun selama dia bekerja di Kalimantan. Dia terpaksa memblokir nomor Baekhyun agar sewaktu-waktu tidak tergoda untuk melakukan panggilan suara atau video, disaat kondisi ditempatnya bekerja belum kondusif dan masih memerlukan perhatian lebih agar semuanya selesai dengan cepat.

Itu semua dilakukannya, setelah menyadari seberapa serius dan beratnya pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh atasannya kepadanya itu. Ternyata terdapat beberapa permasalahan dibeberapa lahan yang dikelola perusahannya itu, sengketa tanah adalah hal yang wajar terjadi dalam usaha seperti ini.

Win-win solution adalah apa yang harus dilakukan, agar permasalahan ini selesai. Bagaimana pun juga, kegiatan perkebunan tidak bisa dilakukan bila beberapa warga yang mengklaim tanahnya itu masih melakukan blokade. Berbagai upaya mediasi dilakukan, hingga akhirnya mencapai satu kesepakatan.

Ya, meskipun pihaknya dan warga setempat belum melakukan taken kontrak, tapi biarlah itu menjadi urusan dari pengacara yang diutus perusahannya.

Terpenting sekarang Chanyeol bisa pulang dan menemui Baekhyun-nya.

.

.

.

"Bang!" Teriak Sehun begitu Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Apaan si? Berisik." Sungut Chanyeol

"Lo serius balik hari ini?"

"Heum.." jawab Chanyeol dengan gumaman, sembari berjalan kearah ranjang hotelnya berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena kehadiran Sehun. Mengepak kembali pakaiannya kedalam tas.

"Wah gila-gila... Gue tau lo kangen berat sama dedek gemes lo itu, tapi masa ninggalin gue yang masih junior sendiri disini. Ditengah permasalahan pelik ini."

"Lebay lo. Lusa juga paling udah taken. Lagian kan ada Mba Se Ri, sekalian deh lo keluarkan jurus andalan lo itu, flirting." Ujar Chanyeol

"Malesin banget ngecengin dia. Yang ada gue digampar, padahal baru mau flirting dikit"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sehun. Ya memang benar si, Mba Se Ri itu masih muda tapi pemikirannya kolot kaya orang jaman dulu.

Paling anti sama cowok yang suka flirting, dan yang pasti galaknya ngelebihin Baekhyun.

 _Eh Baekhyun emang galak ya? Hemm, No Baekhyun itu galaknya imut, sampe rasanya pengen gue karungin terus dibawa ke penghulu biar cepet halal._

.

.

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa... Maapin saya yang gak bis balesin komen, bukan sombong. Tapi bingung mau bales apa hehehe tapi semuanya ku baca kok, dan ku senang~~

See you, sign

Frckr56


	12. Bersua

**Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated T**

 **Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

Seperti orang kebanyakan, Baekhyun menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan bermalas-malasan dirumah. Mengabaikan omelan sang Ibu yang menyuruhnya beranjak dari sofa dan pergi mandi.

"Astaga anak ini. Mandi, liat itu udah jam berapa!" Omel Ibu

"Iih, Ibu iya nanti aku bakal mandi kok."

"Engga pake nanti! Sekarang! Heran punya anak tiga kok semuanya jorok banget,ck"

"Hari minggu bu, libur. Segala-galanya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas-malasan yang kentara sekali, yang tentu saja membuat Ibunya kembali naik pitam melihat kelakuan bungsu nya itu.

"Ibu mau pergi ke supermarket sebentar, Ibu pulang kamu belum mandi, siap-siap uang jajan mu Ibu potong"

Ancam Ibu dengan pelototan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ah ancamannya uang jajan terus si Ibu, mah." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Bagi anak kuliahan sepertinya, uang jajan adalah segalanya. Tidak boleh sampai kurang, kalau lebih tentu boleh!

Jajanan yang dijual dikampus harganya bisa dua kali lipat dari harga diwarung klontong dekat rumah, padahal barang yang dijual sama, merek nya pun sama. Kan heran!

Ibu tentu saja tau kelemahan anak seusianya, apalagi Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai anak mata duitan dikalangan keluarganya -ya meski tingkat kematreannya masih bisa dimaklumi si-, diancam pakai duit juga langsung melempem.

Tidak mau ancaman sang Ibu benar-benar terjadi, Baekhyun dengan enggan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, suara ketukan pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Mengernyit kan kening heran adalah yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Seingatnya tidak ada pesan kalau hari ini bakal ada yang berkunjung baik temannya, teman kakak-kakaknya, atau pun saudaranya.

Jadi sambil kepala menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang ada dibalik pintu, Baekhyun memutar arah kakinya menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Eh-"

"Hallo Baekhyun."

Eh, kok Mas Chanyeol?!

.

.

.

"Diminum dulu Mas teh nya, nanti keburu dingin."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Canggung adalah hal pertama yang dapat di deskripsikan saat ini. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung membuat Baekhyun yang menyukai kegaduhan menjadi agak tidak nyaman.

Tentu saja! Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan? Saling berpelukan dan mengucap kata-kata kangen?

Ya memang kangen si, tapi kan ya seperti itu...

Mereka sudah tidak saling mengkontak berhari-hari, bahkan nomor handphone nya pun diblokir.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun jengkel, ingin berkonfrontasi tapi terlalu malas untuk memulai. Paling tidak Baekhyun ingin klarifikasi dari cowok dihadapannya ini. Kenapa tidak mengabarinya, kenapa nomor telephone nya diblokir, dan kenapa dia sudah ada di sini padahal seingatnya dia baru bakal pulang besok dari Kalimantan.

"Kok udah pulang?" Akhirnya suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Iya, kerjaan selesai lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan."

"Oh.."

Kemudian hening kembali...

"Kamu gak kangen sama saya ya kayanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum agak canggung.

Baekhyun? Diam saja. Tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Bilang kangen, tapi nyatanya rasa jengkelnya lebih mendominasi.

"Biasa aja si."

"Wah~ berarti saya doang ya yang kangen sama kamu. Sedih benar."

"Sok bilang kangen, tapi nomor saya diblokir." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir.

"Ibu kamu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Supermarket."

"Kakak-kakak mu?"

"Mas Daehyun masih tidur dikamar, Mas Jiyoung gak tau kemana."

Chanyeol cuma menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Maaf ya, saya terpaksa blokir nomor kamu kemarin."

"Jadi bener ya?"

"Apa?"

"Nomor saya diblokir."

"Memang iya, tapi saya terpaksa blokir nomor kamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran, terpaksa katanya? Yang benar aja!

Menangkap kebingungan diwajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan alasannya.

"Kalau saya gak blokir nomor kamu, mungkin kerjaan saya di Kalimantan gak bakal selesai secepat sekarang. Barangkali saya masih harus berkutat sama dokumen sengketa disana, dan gak ada disini nemuin kamu."

"Jangan muter-muter gini, saya bingung."

Bohong.

Baekhyun sebenarnya mengerti maksud Chanyeol, tapi dia ingin cowok dihadapannya ini mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau saya gak blokir kamu, mungkin tiap saat saya bakal sibuk chat dan video call sama kamu sibuk nanyain kabar kamu, dan bikin kita kepisah lebih lama lagi karena kerjaan saya yang gak keurus disana. Saya kangen kamu."

Baekhyun?

Cuma bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah, meskipun dia sudah tau jawaban apa yang bakal diberikan oleh Chanyeol, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung bikin perutnya terasa seperti ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Mas saya boleh peluk gak?"

Melupakan fakta kalau dia belum mandi, dan mengabaikan berbagai hal yang barangkali bakal membuat Mas Chanyeol nya menjadi ilfeel padanya, Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memberikan pelukan hangat kepada cowok itu.

Tapi ya masa bodo! Yang penting dia bisa ketemu Mas Chanyeol nya dan melepaskan rasa rindu dan khawatirnya yang tertahan selama berhari-hari.

.

.

.

sorry for the super late update..

Sebenernya chapter ini sudah kelar dari kemarin, tapi aku keep dulu deh.. kalau biasanya aku update malam, hari ini mau update pagi aja biar kalian semangat ditemani Mas Chanyeol

 **have a nice day, guys~** **sign,** **frckr56**


	13. Memorable banget ya, ciuman saya?

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sebenarnya hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan menginjak usia hubungan ke delapan bulan pun, hal terintim yang pernah mereka lakukan hanyalah pelukan. Itu juga tidak setiap saat bisa dilakukan, hanya disaat-saat tertentu. Terutama ketika Baekhyun lengah, dan suasana mendukung.

"Cuma pelukan apanya? Jelas-jelas Mas pernah cium pipi saya waktu itu." Sungut Baekhyun.

Mana mungkin Baekhyun lupa, kejadiannya bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Baekhyun ke 22 tahun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ternyata Mas Chanyeol orang yang cukup nekat juga. Meskipun saat itu keadaan rumah sedang ramai karena makan malam bersama sebagain perayaan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Mas Chanyeol sesaat setelah dia melancarkan aksinya itu, "itu hadiah dari saya ya."

Mengingatnya saja membuat tubuh Baekhyun berdesir.

Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan di apartement Chanyeol. Menonton film action sebagai pengisi waktu, sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Masa si? Saya gak ingat."

"Issh! Bisa-bisanya lupa!" sungut Baekhyun kesal.

Jelas kesal, bagaimana bisa cowok itu melupakan kelakuan mesumnya itu. Mencium pipinya meskipun hanya sekilas, tapi tetap saja. Itu kan ciuman pertamanya! Biarpun cuma di pipi juga.

Eh, gak bisa dibilang pipi juga si. Karena nyatanya Mas Chanyeol mencium sudut bibir Baekhyun juga saat itu.

"Wah, kamu inget? Berarti memorable banget ya, ciuman saya?"

Baekhyun Cuma misuh-misuh gak jelas.

Kan gue kok kesannya jadi ngarep banget si.

"Eh tapi, kalau cium pipi aja kamu sampe inget begitu. Gimana kalau saya cium di bibir ya? Bisa-bisa kamu inget saya terus tiap saat" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Loh, lagian kamu mancing-mancing topik itu."

"Abis Mas nya."

"Kenapa Mas nya?"

"Ishh, tau ah."

"Kalau mau disayang-sayang bilang aja ya, gak bakal keberatan kok saya kalo cuma sebatas cepika-cepiki"

"Sekarep-mu Mas!"

.

.

.

"Hari ini lo balik sama gue kan Baek?"

"Yoi."

"Mamas lo kemana emang? Tumben gak dijemput biasanya standby setiap saat."

"Sibuk kali." Jawab Baekhyun sambil lalu.

"Duhh, cueknya yang jadi pacar."

"Berisik!"

Jongin cuma tertawa tidak jelas melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu manis, tapi entah kenapa sifat judesnya lebih menonjol ketimbang manisnya itu.

Atau mungkin, manis-manisnya cuma didepan Mamas Chanyeol? Bisa jadi si. Mengingat betapa menggelikannya gaya mereka pacaran, menurut Jongin.

Yang satu perayu ulung, yang satu sok jual mahal. Tapu ujung-ujungnya pasti pipinya merah sambil senyun-senyum gak jelas. Paket komplit memang.

"Omong-omong, pulang nanti temenin gue yuk."

"Kemana?"

"Mau nyoba nongki-nongki di cafe depan kampus. Katanya si enak makanannya"

"Yakin nongki doang? Model kaya lo mah paling mau tebar pesona kan disana?"

Baekhyun cuma mendengus tidak percaya mendengar omongan temannya itu. Gak mungkin cowok model Jongin mau nongkrong-nongkrong gak jelas di cafe yang menurutnya menu yang dijual hampir sama dengan yang dijual di 'warkop' kalo gak ada maksud terselubung.

"Hehehe."

"Dasar playboy cap kapak"

"Ada dedek gemes sering nongkrong disana Baek."

"Oh, sekarang lo jadi pedophilia?"

"Idih, najis amit-amit. Suka sembarangan ya tuh mulut, minta di cuci dulu sana sama Mas Chanyeol biar gak asal nyeplos. Sembarangan aja. Dedek gemes yang gue maksud itu anak semester 3, dia tuh...-

Baekhyun cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja mendengar ocehan Jongin. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari ponsel nya yang tergeletak di atas meja kelas, menunggu notifikasi pesan masuk dari Mas Chanyeol-nya yang belum mengirimi dia kabar sejak pagi tadi.

Nyebelin, mesum. Tapi kok bikin kangen terus ya..

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

 **sorry for the slowly update gaess...**


	14. NOTE

Hallo, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam semuanya...

Maaf ya lama banget updatenya. Jujur chapter kemarin yang **"memorable banget ya ciuman saya?"** itu sudah di update sejak dua bulan yang lalu di wattpad.

Dan kenapa saya baru update sekarang di FFN?

Ya, karena jujur aja, saya nulis buat melihat respon orang tentang tulisan saya. tapi melihat betapa sepinya FFN hari ini, bikin saya jadi sedikit males buat lanjutin/publish cerita di FFN, dan ada sedikit niat buat pindah lapak sepenuhnya ke wattpad.

Tapi, apa saya bisa ninggalin FFN?

Jawabannya gak bisa. gimanapun juga FFN udah kaya rumah buat saya, lapak pertama yang bikin saya berkembang. dari yang nulis asal-asalan, sampe bisa lumayan rapih kaya sekarang..., meskipun sekarang udah gak pernah baca samasekali ff chanbaek, dan gak terlalu ngikutin moment chanbaek juga. Tapi rasanya berat banget mau ninggalin FFN tuh. sampe beberapa jam yang lalu saya punya niatan buat stop nulis di FFN.

 _but i can't._

Biarpun FFN sekarang sepinya saingan sama kuburan malem hari, tapi tetep gak bisa mengabaikan pembaca-pembaca yang masih setia nunggu tulisan-tulisan saya. meskipun tulisan saya BAPUK sekalipun. saya tetep senang tiap kali ada notif review yang masuk ke email saya.

Mungkin kedepan saya gak akan terlalu aktif lagi di FFN, jadi kalau kalian mau komunikasi sama saya, silahkan kirim pesan ke akun wattpad atau IG saya.

 **wattpad : @mayndot89**

 **IG :@frckr56_**

okee, see you.

 **sign,** **frckr56_**


	15. Bioskop

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 _'Libur telah tiba_

 _Libur telah tiba_

 _Horee!! horee!!_

 _Hatiku Gembira~~_

Ahh, senangnya kalau libur telah tiba. Kepenatan yang sudah mendiami kepala hampir tiga minggu lamanya, akhirnya benar-benar usai.

Yup! Ujian akhir semester sudah selesai! Jadi, Libur Telah Tiba!

Baekhyun pikir jadi seorang mahasiswa itu menyenangkan. Tentu saja dari segi, jam kuliah yang fleksibel, dan juga waktu libur yang panjang. Saking panjangnya, kadang kala liburan jadi terasa agak membosankan.

Yaa, Baekhyun sudah sering mengalami libur yang membosankan itu. Rutinitas selama tiga bulan libur selalu sama. Bangun tidur, nyapu, mandi, makan, nonton tv, baca komik, kemudian tidur lagi sampai ketemu pagi.

Main? Ya kadang-kadang si. Tapi apa si yang bisa diharapkan dari teman main seperti Jongin? Tidak ada.

Percaya deh.

Cowok itu benar-benar pelit. Mau pergi asalkan dapat makan siang enak yang harganya dibawah sepuluh ribu dan sudah dapat makan-minum.

Kadang Baekhyun benci sama sifat Jongin yang satu itu! Boo, satu bungkus nasi padang aja sekarang harganya sudah 15 ribu. Mau warteg? Jangan harap Jongin mau.

Hanya diwaktu-waktu tertentu saja Jongin mau diajak main ke tempat yang biasa anak muda jadikan tongkrongan dikala liburan. Paling-paling setahun hanya, tiga kali. Itu pun harus dipaksa!

Tapi, diliburan tahun ini Baekhyun sudah merancang berbagai skenario agar tidak membosankan!

Tentu saja liburan bersama Mas Chanyeol nya!

.

.

.

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Mas...**

 ** _From : Mas Chanyeol_**

 ** _Hemm? Apa?_**

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Main yuk**

 ** _From : Mas Chanyeol_**

 ** _Main kemana?_**

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Terserah Mas aja. Saya bosen dirumah. Lagi holiday holiday masa ngerem dirumah**

 ** _From :Mas Chanyeol_**

 ** _Hemmm..._**

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Yuk main yuk...**

 ** _From : Mas Chanyeol_**

 ** _Yuk_**

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **Kemana?**

 ** _From : Mas Chanyeol_**

 ** _Nonton yuk?_**

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

 **:D**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi menonton di bioskop. Biasanya, tiap kali bertemu pasti selalu dihabiskan di dalam rumah makan atau apartemen Chanyeol kemudian mereka akan menonton film di layar kaca sembari memakan junk food yang dipesan secara online.

" _Pantas saja berat badan gue bertambah! Makan mulu_."

Menggerutu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan setiap orang kalau sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan yah, begitulah Baekhyun. Selalu menggerutu setiap saat.

Dengan memikirkan bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama mereka di dalam bioskop, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap secara maksimal, tidak ingin mengecewakan Mas Chanyeolnya.

' _Biasanya kalau pacaran didalam bioskop, katanya pasti bakal terjadi iya-iya kan? Hemmm'_

Rumor tentang pacaran dalam bioskop sudah tersebar sejak Baekhyun masih dijaman SMP. Ya, meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin si, adegan yang iya-iya bakal terjadi antara dirinya dan Mas Chanyeol.

Mengingat, Mas Chanyeol itu meskipun raja gombal, tapi selalu berprinsip untuk menjaga. Ya meskipun kadang kala suka curi-curi cium di sudut bibir si ehehe.

.

.

.

.

"Mau nonton apa kita?" Tanya Mas Chanyeol

"Terserah, saya mah ikut aja."

"Loh, jangan terserah. Mas bingung nanti."

"Bebas Mas, saya mah diajak keluar dari rumah aja udah syukur banget. Suntuk dirumah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meringis malu.

"Yaudah, kamu tunggu di bangku sana aja. Mas yang antri tiket ya." Kata Chanyeol, yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan acungan jempolnya.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kawasan Jakarta Pusat. Sebenarnya, ini kali pertama Baekhyun pergi ke mall sebesar ini, yang mana identik dengan orang-orang tajir. Jadi ketika menginjakkan kakinya di lobby utama saja, Baekhyun langsung merasa seperti salah kostum. Sepertinya memakai sweater putih dengan celana jeans bukan pilihan tepat.

Tapi ya biarlah, daripada batal keluar rumah kan. Ditraktir pula. Rugi kalau gak jadi hehehe.

Sembari menunggu Mas Chanyeolnya kembali, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli popcorn dan juga soft drink untuk dirinya dan Mas Chanyeol. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun tidak mau di cap sebagai pacar yang tidak modal kan.

Setelah melakukan pembayaran, Baekhyun kembali beranjak ke bangkunya tadi. Terlihat Chanyeol sudah menunggunya disana. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun memicingkan mata adalah keberadaan cewek disamping Chanyeol dan terlihat melakukan flirting.

Ck, resiko punya pacar ganteng gak ketulungan ya gini.

"Sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Malas menanggapi saat melihat cewek disamping masih saja melihat Mas Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum.

"Yasudah, ayo. Studio nya sudah dibuka tadi. Mba saya duluan ya." Ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum yang teramat manis oleh si cewek.

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju studio bioskop tempat mereka akan menonton.

"Adudu, yang ramah banget sama cewek."

Sumpah, itu bukan pujian! Itu sarkasme.

Iya, sarkasme yang gagal. Karena yang disindir malah tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Harus dong. Gak boleh sinis-sinis sama orang lain."

Sial, itu kenapa terasa menohok banget ya.

Baekhyun cuma mencibir mendengar jawaban Mas Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan.

"Oh iya, kita nonton apa Mas?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Annabelle."

"Oh- HAAA? ANNABELLE?!"

"Iya. Kenapa memang?"

"Serius horor Mas?!"

"Iya, kenapa si?"

"Saya gak bisa nonton horor!"

"Terus gimana? Tiket sudah dibeli. Gak usah takut kan sama saya."

"Batalin aja deh!"

Sumpah, Baekhyun paling tidak bisa nonton film horor. Dia itu penakut kelas kakap. Bisa-bisa dia tidak tidur semaleman karena parno. Takut ada apa-apa dikamarnya.

"Gak bisa. Sayang tiketnya."

"Saya ganti nanti. Sekarang pilih film yang lain aja deh. Saya yang bayar juga gak apa-apa."

Iya, itu benar. Satu-satunya cara, agar batal nonton si Annabelle tanpa merasa tidak enak dengan Mas Chanyeol. Mengorbankan 100 ribu lebih untuk keselamatan jiwa itu kadang kala tidak masalah.

"Yakin mau ganti? Saya pesen kursi velvet loh."

"HAHH? Velvet?"

 _Gila, bisa tekor dompet gue. Kan katanya kursi velvet itu diatas 200 ribu, apalagi ini weekend. Mati sudah._

Velvet kawan-kawan. Mahasiswa kere macem Baekhyun can't relate.

"Iya."

"Ya ampun Mas."

Tenang sekali jawabannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah gak tenang sedari tadi.

"Tadi kamu saya tanya mau film apa, jawabnya terserah. Yasudah, saya pilih film yang baru banget keluar."

"Tapi kan jangan horor Mas."

"Ya mana saya tahu. Sudah ayo, gak apa-apa. Kita kan nonton di kursi velvet, kalau kamu takut kamu bisa peluk Mas kok."

"Maunya!"

Yang di sinisi lagi-lagi cuma tertawa. Sekali-kali menyelam sambil minum air, tidak apa-apa kan? Hehehe.

 _Okey, petaka dari kata TERSERAH hari ini. Hemmm..._

.

.

.

Holla~~ saya kembali~~~

Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis buat cerita Mas Chanyeol gaesss.. 1k words ehehehe sampe pegel ini jempol ngetik di hape :3

 ** _sign, and thanks_**

 ** _frckr56_**


	16. nikah yuk?

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : YAOI! content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 _gengsi ; kehormatan, harga diri, martabat._

\--0o0--

Setiap orang pasti punya sifatnya masing-masing. Seperti Baekhyun, dia tipikal orang yang kelihatannya judes tapi manis kalau sudah kenal. Terlihat galak, padahal anaknya suka melakukan guyonan dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi ada satu sifat yang menurut Chanyeol paling menyebalkan dari Baekhyun. Yaitu sifat gengsinya yang parah.

Bilang A, padahal maunya B.

Dikata B, maunya A.

Kan bikin senewen.

"Dasar mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Pokoknya saya gak mau jalan lagi sama Mas Chanyeol!"

Suara Baekhyun terus menggema di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Chanyeol. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit si cowok mungil itu mendumel tidak jelas.

Eh, jelas si.

Intinya ngatain kalau Chanyeol itu mesum.

Kalau mendengar kata itu, rasanya Chanyeol mau menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya ngatain dia mesum, padahal dia tadi juga nikmatin, Kok tau? Iya jelas, tadi sampe tutup mata gitu. Bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat kalau tadi Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dengan agak kaku.

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"Enak aja! Mas tuh ya.. iiih..." sungut Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah seperti ingin menelan hidup-hidup Mas Chanyeol nya.

"Loh bener kan? Tadi saya liat kamu sampai tutup mata gitu kok."

"Engga! Saya gak tutup mata! Mas tuh bibir jelalatan kemana-mana! Untung gelap, jadi gak keliatan sama orang lain." Omel Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi yang diomeli cuma bisa tertawa melihat kekasihnya naik pitam begitu.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terjadi. Lagipula Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah melakukan adegan kecup-kecup di bangku velvet bioskop yang gelap itu.

Selain karena suasana yang mendukung, fakta kalau Baekhyun berada di pelukannya selama film diputar membuat otaknya tidak bisa jauh dari pikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

Itu sifat alami manusia kan?

.

.

.

Rasanya jantung Baekhyun mau copot. Kalau mengingat kejadian di bioskop tadi rasanya aliran darah dalam tubuh Baekhyun seperti berpacu lebih cepat, yang kemudian membuat wajah serta kupingnya merah.

 _Ah, sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia terbawa suasana!_

 _Eh, tapi ciuman Mas Chanyeol meskipun masih dalam tahap kecup-kecup basah saja sudah bisa bikin dirinya panas dingin begini. Bagaimana kalau sampai ciuman yang sebenarnya ya?_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar. Mencoba menampik kenyatan kalau dia ikut menikmati adegan kecup-kecup di bioskop tadi.

Tentu saja dia tidak bakal mengakui!

Baekhyun gak mau bikin Mas Chanyeol besar kepala. Takut kalau dia ngaku nanti justru bakal bikin Mas Chanyeol bertindak lebih nekat lagi.

Tapi rasanya gak mungkin juga si. Kan Mas Chanyeol sudah janji bakal gak macem-macem sama Baekhyun, sebelum mereka nikah nanti.

Omong-omong soal nikah. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Mas Chanyeol membicarakan soal pernikahan. Padahal dulu seingatnya, Mas Chanyeol selalu membawa topik tentang pernikahan di setiap obrolan mereka.

Meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan, namun Baekhyun bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu secara jelas.

Dan sekarang menyadari kalau topik itu sudah mulai tergeser membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit tidak tenang.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia takut ditinggalkan. Dia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Mas Chanyeol, dan tidak siap kalau nanti harus berpisah.

Maka dengan segenap hati, dan membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan ke Mas Chanyeol nya.

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

Mas...

 **From : Mas Chanyeol**

Apa? Udah gak marah lagi sama saya?

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

Mas cinta kan sama saya?

 **From : Mas Chanyeol**

*

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

Mas...

 **From : Mas Chanyeol**

Apa?

 **To : Mas Chanyeol**

Nikah yuk?

- **TBC** -

 **A/N :**

Maaf ya kalau rasanya kecepetan. Because, rasanya pun saya mau cepet2 namatin ff ini wqwqwq

See you~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya gaess...

Sign,

Frckr56


End file.
